


Together In A Tower

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiIn the orc tower, Sam finds Frodo naked and wounded.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Together In A Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything in Middle Earth belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Although, I really wish I invented Hobbits, unfortunately I didn't. :(  
> Story Notes: The story starts from LOTR part 3 – The Return of the King: page 889, and the story ends on page 892. I changed the parts in between that. Although the words may not be exactly how it appears in the book, but you'll get the idea (if you've read rotk).

Frodo lay back in Sam's gentle arms, closing his eyes like a child at rest. "My dear, dear Sam." Frodo repeated softly. Sam rocked Frodo gently to and fro. "Mr. Frodo..." Sam's voice wavered, as fresh tears fell down his face. Frodo sat up and turned to face Sam, looking worried and upset. "I missed you. I was so worried that you were... That you might have been..." Sam couldn't finish his sentence. "Oh Sam. You have more hope then that." Frodo paused and looked into Sam's eyes. "I know you do." Sam's tears stopped. He gazed back into Frodo's worn blue eyes. They began to move closer to each other, bit by bit, as both were gazing at the other. Then, their lips pressed together, in a short, but mind-blowing kiss.

Sam realised what he'd done to his master, and backed off. He glanced at Frodo, with raised eye brows and a concerned expression on his face. Frodo smiled at Sam's carefulness. Sam saw it and felt relieved. But that wasn't all. Frodo wanted more. His desire for the ring had changed to a desire for Sam. Sam smiled back, but only for a moment, as Frodo's desire flared in his eyes. Sam noticed it, but he dared not question. The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, with Frodo on top of him, completely bombarding him with kisses. "Mr. Frodo!" shouted Sam, as he crawled out from underneath him, into a corner.

Frodo ceased and stared at Sam wide eyed. "I'm sorry Sam." He said after a moment's silence, and then looked at the floor. Sam crept back towards him, while softly saying, "It's alright Mr. Frodo." And sat next to his master. Sam now faced the floor as well.  
"It's just that - " Frodo began, but Sam cut in. " - I know. I understand. It's the ring, not you." He said gruffly. "No Sam!" Frodo raised his voice for a second, but it softened when he added, "It's not the ring. Not this time Sam." Sam looked at him in surprise.  
"Then what?" he asked impatiently. Frodo looked back at him, a weak smile on his face. "It's the real me." He replied, as his smile faded into sadness.

Frodo sighed deeply and turned once more to the dark, dirty floor, on which they sat. "Sam, I love you..." He stood up, staggered a bit, and faced Sam, as Sam helped him up and then got up himself. Frodo took a deep breath and continued. "And I've wanted to show you just how much I love you, for a long time now." Silent tears came down Frodo's face as he added, "I'm sorry Sam." Sam was insignificantly amazed, but more glad that Frodo felt the same way he did. "Mr. Frodo..." said Sam, starting to sob himself. He held his master like a mother held her young child. "I love you too Frodo." Was all the words Sam could fit together.

`Right Samwise Gamgee," said the voice in his head. `Now that he knows your big secret, why not tell him your desires as well? There's no such thing as a secret with you, you big mouth!' Sam shut the voice out of his head, and came back to his own thoughts. Frodo was still in his arms, his head on Sam's breast. He wasn't crying now. Just leaning against Sam, silently, his eyes shut. They both felt like they could stand there in endless happiness, forever. Shortly, Sam moved, only to find that Frodo had fallen asleep. "Wake up Mr. Frodo!" he said rather loudly.

Frodo awoke as soon as Sam had said his name. "Sam? Am I dreaming? I saw an orc with a whip and then it was you. Now I am in your arms somehow. I don't know..." Frodo said drowsily and dazed. He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sam put a finger to his lips. "Shh." He whispered, and embraced Frodo tightly. Frodo closed his eyes, as he rested slightly against Sam. "I love you Sam." Frodo whispered. "I know Mr. Frodo." Sam replied. Frodo then looked up at Sam. They looked into each others eyes and then, in the midst of the darkness there was a light. The light was coming from the Hobbits.

Once more their lips joined together, but this time it was love, not desire, which it was made of. Then, desire was mixed in a little, with the love. They began to express their love for each other, as Sam's clothes were hurridly taken off and body parts collided. Their hands explored one another and what once was only pure love, became desire, passion, pleasure AND love, all mixed in together. Later, Frodo and Sam prepared to leave and continue on to the Cracks of Doom. Frodo, suddenly remembering the quest, fell to his knees. "They've taken everything, Sam," said Frodo. "Everything I had. Do you understand? Everything!" he wailed.

"No, not everything, Mr. Frodo. And it hasn't failed, not yet. I took, Mr. Frodo, begging your pardon." "And I've kept it safe. It's around my neck now, and a terrible burden it is, too. You can take it back now." Replied Sam, and he handed the ring over to Frodo. He looked at it for a moment, and then put it around his neck again. Now, he turned his attention to Sam.  
"Thankyou Sam! You may have helped save Middle Earth yet!" he cried joyfully, and gave Sam a kiss.

Sam blushed. "Now Mr. Frodo, you can't go around these dark lands in nought but your skin! I managed to save Sting too, but I need it for a bit. I'll go and find you some clothes. Stay here." And with that, Sam climbed down the ladder.

About half an hour later, two little orcs set out for Mount Doom.

The End.


End file.
